


¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más?

by Underlander96



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander96/pseuds/Underlander96
Summary: Lynne tiene que irse para volver a sus viajes como mercader, pero no quiere despedirse, porque cada vez que se despide el corazón se le rompe un poquito más.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne
Kudos: 5





	¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más?

—¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más?

Lynne pretendía haberse marchado al alba, o incluso antes, no quería tener que quedarse al amanecer y tener que soportar la tristeza de la partida, otra vez. Pero no lo había podido evitar, se había despertado pronto, sí, una vez decidía algo no solía echarse atrás, pero no había contado con la plácida cara de Arthmael durmiendo.

Se había despertado con el mayor sigilo, pero al verle ahí, han calmado, tan en paz, no había podido resistirlo, se había quedado a mirarle un rato, total, cinco minutos no hacían daño a nadie… ¿verdad? Pero, claro, cinco minutos se habían convertido en diez, y diez en veinte, y veinte en cuarenta. No se cansaba de observar aquel rostro que tanto amaba y al que tanto había echado de menos. Suspiró. Cualquier otro no habría aceptado a aquel arreglo que tenían entre ellos, o lo habría aceptado al principio para luego dejarlo al encontrar la ausencia y la lejanía demasiado difíciles de soportar. Pero no él, él nunca, él había soportado, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos se había mantenido a su lado, su Arthmael.

Adelantó una mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con infinito mimo. Aún le parecía subrealista estar aquí, en el palacio, en la cama de Arthmael de Silfos. Se sentía como un sueño. Se rio por lo bajo. Si su yo de hacía unos años la estuviera oyendo la ahorcaría. Sí, la Lynne de antaño no entendería que estuviera tan feliz después de haber pasado cuatro días maravillosos con Arthmael. Pero aquella Lynne no lo conocía como ella lo hacía. Arthmael… Arthmael era una persona muy especial, más de lo que jamás hubiera creído cuando lo conoció.

Un rayo de sol incidió en la cara de Arthmael, sacando brillos de esas canas que habían comenzado a asomarse en el pelo de él por culpa del estrés. Lynne soltó un juramento por lo bajo. Hacía rato que tendría que haberse ido.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Arthmael, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Esperaba poder salir de allí antes de que Arthmael se despertara. Le había dejado una carta despidiéndose. Se sentó una vez más para ponerse las botas y, cuando se estaba poniendo la segunda y felicitándose por el éxito, unos cálidos brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

—¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

Lynne suspiró. Mierda. No tendría que haberse quedado tanto.

—Sabes que no —murmuró, terminando de calzarse—. Tenemos que aprovechar las mareas o si no nos quedaremos en tierra una semana más.

—¿Y sería eso tan terrible?

—Sería maravilloso, pero sabes que no puedo.

Los brazos se retiraron con reluctancia y Arthmael soltó un suspiro dramático que provocó una amplia sonrisa en Lynne.

—El deber te llama —se quejó con voz lastimera.

—Ese fue el trato al que llegamos.

Arthmael suspiró de nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… tuve un sueño muy bonito y quería seguir sintiéndome así de bien un rato más.

Arthmael se incorporó y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose al armario para vestirse.

—Vuélvete a la cama Arthmael, es prontísimo.

—¿Y dejar que vuelvas a salirte con la tuya e irte sin despedirte? Me parece a mí que no.

A Lynne se le escapó una carcajada. Sí, definitivamente Arthmael era muy especial.

Algo más tarde, escondidos entre la suave bruma matinal, Lynne y Arthmael se despedían, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar y arruinar así los cuatro días maravillosos que habían pasado juntos.

—Tienes que admitir que mi método es mejor que esto —dijo Lynne con voz temblorosa.

—Los sentimientos hay que sentirlos, Lynne, aunque no nos gusten —respondió Arthmael, enjugando una lágrima fugitiva que caía por la mejilla de ella.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio, rey de Silfos?

—El día que me di cuenta de que te amaba.

Lynne notó cómo se ruborizaba hasta la punta del pelo, y, para evitar tener que ver la sonrisa engreída que sabía que Arthmael iba a esbozar, le besó con fuerza, pillándolo desprevenido. Un grito que la llamaba desde el barco rompió el hechizo.

—Hasta pronto, Arthmael.

—Hasta que las mareas te vuelvan a traer a mí, Lynne.

Se separaron con reluctancia, aunque sus manos se mantuvieron entrelazadas hasta el último momento, resistiéndose a separarse una vez más. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron por última vez los dos se sintieron vacíos de pronto, no solo porque les faltara el otro, sino porque sabían que sus corazones se quedaban al lado de su amado hasta la próxima vez que pudieran volverse a ver.


End file.
